All I Want
by Heterica Plain and Simple
Summary: A young warrior is minding his own buisness when an enemy of his threatens to kill him if he rats her out. Third ImagineClan challenge.


A/N this is my third ImagineClan challenge! Read and Review please, peaceout, Lantern!

* * *

Barktooth woke up. He was feeling a little sore after yesterday's hunt. He slowly got himself up, grunting. He walked out into camp. All the other cats had eaten, so he had a vole. Everything was going well so far.

He sat in the sun, basking in the warmth. No one could see him, even though he was in plain sight.

Another cat glared out into the clearing, and with kits in her mouth.

She growled "One word, and you're dead!"

He gulped. It was his enemy, Tigerwing. When he was a kit, she had bullied him. Once he told the leader, her apprentice ceremony was postponed for 2 moons. She had never liked him. There she stood, with kits, presumably from another clan, in her jaws.

She quickly went into the nursery. She gave him one last glare as she took her illegal kits into the nursery.

He sighed in relief. He thought for sure she would kill him. He stopped and sat down in the sun again. He fell asleep there.

When he woke up, there was something furry on his face. He tried to blow it off, but it was too heavy. He realized it was a cat.

"Why were you sleeping?" The kit asked.

"I was tired, now would you please let me rest." He grunted.

"Okay! The kit piped as he skipped away.

"Since when have we had kits" he thought to himself.

Then he remember that Tigerwing had kits with a cat from another clan.

Then the medicine cat walked up and said "I didn't know Tigerwing had kits."

He shivered "Must have had them late last night.

"Yeah… hey! Are you okay? You're shivering all over!" she cautioned.

"I'm fine, just tired." He stuttered.

"Okay, if you say so." she mewed.

He went away. There was that kit again!

"Hi! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Applekit." The kit mewed.

"Nice to meet you, I guess." he replied.

"What's your name?" he questioned.

"My name is Barktooth and I would like some time alone."he answered.

"Okay!" Applekit said as he walked away.

Barktooth knew that there were two more kits to meet, and what luck, but that he bumped into them.

"Hello! We're Honeykit and Yewkit!" they said together.

"Well, hello. I just met your brother, and now can you please let me get some rest?" Barktooth snapped.

"Okay! We will!" They said synchronously.

They padded off, and Barktooth slowly fell back asleep.

He woke up in a sweat. He had a dream that everything he had worked for was gone, his honor, his clan, his protection. He saw the kits playing. He decided he was going to talk to their mother.

"Tigerwing!" he yelled.

"What do you want, mousebrain?" she replied.

"Why did you have those kits?" he replied

"Well, the tom I thought was the perfect mate happened to be from a different clan." she replied.

"That's no excuse!" he screamed back.

"Oh yes it is!" she purred calmly.

"I hate you!" he mewed silently.

"It's mutual." she purred.

He left in disgust. He needed to go hunt. He left camp.

He was chasing a mouse when he saw it: a badger. It was not attacking him. It had it's eyes on a smaller target: Applekit.

He rushed in and fought with it for what seemed like a moon. It went for his belly, and raked it. He yowled in pain, then bit it's neck. The beast first became still, then slumped over.

He could feel himself slowly fainting as Applekit called for the medicine cat. He got dizzy, and for a moment, he thought he saw StarClan, then went unconscious.

He woke up in the Medicine cat's den. He slowly got up and went out. The kits were playing. Then they froze when they saw him.

Then Applekit said "That's him! That's the cat who saved me!"

The three kittens played with him. He had never felt this sensation before. What was it? He finally decided on the term: love. He now had something else to live for.

As he went to the warriors den, he saw Tigerwing.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Can we please talk?" She replied.

He went into the bushes with her.

"There is a reason that I had kits with a tom outside the clan." She confessed.

"Oh? What is it?" He asked her.

"Ever since you were a kit I always loved you." She blurted.

"Are you serious?" He asked in reply.

She silently nodded.

"I always felt the same way." He confessed.

She looked shocked, then comforted. They spent the rest of the night sharing tongues.

However, there was another cat who saw this go down; someone who had every reason to rat both of them out.

The next morning, he woke up, overjoyed. He couldn't wait to see Tigerwing.

The Shellstar said "Let all the cats old enough to catch there own prey come to the highrocks. We have a witness that says Tigerwing's kits are of another clan; Leaffur, the medicine cat. Tigerwing, is this true?"

Tigerwing gulped, then said "Yes… it is."

The leader narrowed her eyes and pronounced "your punishment is banishment! Get out of my clan's territory by sundown!"

Barktooth said "wait! I am going with her! Goodbye!"

The whole clan looked shocked.

"I love her! I love her kits! I could not abandon her!" He declared.

They left the clan.

Epilogue:

"Daddy, tell us the story of how you met mommy!" some kits shouted.

"Well, see, my name used to be Barktooth, and her was Tigerwing, and we were part of this clan…" he said as he told it for the 100th time.


End file.
